A Whole New World
by cdpict
Summary: Don't you just love being zapped into Tales of Vesperia, almost getting killed by Yeager, then getting adopted/not really adopted because the adopter doesn't have the papers? The worst part is... They don't have muffins in Tales of Vesperia... My life is over... This is not a self insert it's a O.C. insert because those are more fun! :D
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Like You Now Kratos

Diiiieeeeeeeee! Hehe! I sound like Zagi... Meh. Well I guess screaming Die in my head works! I murdered Duke! Not really but I killed him. Well battle game wise. He isn't really dead. Ah murdering Duke is so much fun! Do do do do! Random pbs references are fun! Although truthfully Duke is my favorite character. Second only to Yuri! That sounds wrong... Well really it's a tie between Duke and Yuri.

Yada,yada,yada, story stuff. Animated cutscene. Sparkly stuff from Undine and friends! Little motivational/being told off speech from Yuri to Duke, the second one of course in Tarqaron. Speaking of that... How many times has Duke gotten told off in this game? Sigh. I've beat the game, I don't know 15 times and I can't remember that? I'm such a disappointment. And now the- AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

What the... Why is Kratos just standing there? Hell, why is he in this game... Little Kratos was standing behind our heroes staring at me like Rita stares at blastia.

"Go back to Tales of Symphonia! I'll play it later so don't mess up the happy ending!" I screamed to... I would like to say Kratos but really I just screamed at the TV.

"Why would I mess up this ending," ...Kratos said to me?

"Well you're not supposed to in this game for one and in all the fan-fictions if a character from another game comes, particularly you, the plot gets screwed up a lot," I said in my "uh dur" voice.

I don't think Kratos liked my uh dur voice because he said coldly,

"Fictional writing isn't a true representation of me and I find no gain in ruining this plot."

"I need to stop playing at 12 a.m... I gonna go to bed...," I said. I'm having weird hallucinations right now... I mean I'm talking to KRATOS from Tales of Symphonia... I need to stop playing games to make me sleep.

The Kratos/hallucination in question just said his signature "Hmph." Not caring anymore. I think. I think.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ahhhwwww... I really do need to stop playing games before bed... They make my sleep weird...," I said to myself yawning.

I really need to get rid of that habit it's really bad for me. Last night I had this dream that Kratos got into Tales of Vesperia... He talked too... Look kids! It's an interactive speak with Kratos dream! A dream I actually regret a bit. Not the dream just that I didn't ask how he got his hair to defy gravity...

Brushing my hair I gathered some things and shoved them in my bag. Some of those things would be my Google Nexus, tablet, mp3 player, wallet, and tomatoes. Hey don't judge. If Kratos tries to attack me I can just throw tomatoes at him! :D Although that might be signing my death but it would be funny to see his face.

"Kratos isn't a real person Sweetheart," I chided myself still somehow half asleep even though I was talking, walking and brushing my hair. Well I'm special like Yuki from Fruits Basket. I don't need to be awake to move.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I love muffins. I don't think I could live in a world without muffins. I sat on a bench in the park eating some muffins from our local bakery listening to some music. Nothing like listening to Hatsune Miku while eating muffins at a local park in this weather. I love this song. World is Mine.

"The number one princess in the world

so make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?'

'First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual

Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?

Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words

If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!'

'I'm not really saying anything selfish

I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute'

'The number one princess in the world

Realize that, hey, hey

Keeping me waiting is out of the question

Who do you think I am?

Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!

Go get it immediately'

'My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake

Complaints are not permitted

Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on

Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?

Come and take me away

If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"'

'I'm not really saying anything selfish

But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?'

'My very own prince in the world

Realize that, look, look

Our hands are empty

Reticent and blunt prince

Come one, why! Just notice it soon

'You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...'

'Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top

Pudding made with well-selected eggs

Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it

Don't think that I'm a selfish girl

Even I will be able to do it if I try

You will regret this afterwards'

It's natural! Even for me

'The number one princess in the world

See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?

Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?

"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away

...I think this person is dangerous though"

Shoot! Now I want something sweet. Well I'm eating a muffin but... Now I want shortcake with a strawberry placed on top and pudding made with well-selected eggs... No I don't speak Japanese I just looked up the lyrics and sang along in I looked up there were many people standing there watching me...Wait... I was singing out loud... Crappppppppp...

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

All the people watching me looked like they're from different tales games. To the left was Tear Grants from Tales of the Abyss and to the right was Milla Maxwell from Tales of Xillia. There were plenty more as well. All characters I liked. Although my singing sucks so the second I saw them I ran away from embarrassment.

Of course the worse was yet to come. Kratos was back... He had his pointy sword out... Halp... Taking out a tomato I turned around and said, "I have a tomato and I'm not afraid to use it!" Dear lord Kratos' face... Kratos' face looked like a mix between horror, surprise, and all out look that said if you get that anywhere near me you signed your death sentence.

Getting over the shock Kratos started to run at me. Note to self: don't talk about tomatoes in front of Kratos. That's just signing your death sentence. Kratos then started to try to stab me and I did the best I could to not get murdered. Which included jerking my arm and leg into places I didn't think possible along with me getting tired from having to move so quickly that I almost got myself impaled with his sword when I avoided a kick to my head.

"Hmmp. You're better than I though being able to move so quickly," he said. Still trying to murder me.

Avoiding an uppercut from his sword I managed to squeeze out, "Could you please tell me why you came after me in the first place?"

"Because I need to test your strength to see if your worthy," Kratos said with an impassive face while sending what looked like Demon Fang at me.

Jumping to avoid the art while moving back a bit to reply saying, "Worthy for what? Getting my butt kicked by you?"

"No. Also if you noticed you're completely fine," he said lunging forward at me with Sonic Thrust.

Looking I noticed I really was fine. Maybe those gymnastics lessons I took when I was six are helping now. Dodging it I said, " That's because you going easy on me and you didn't answer my question."

Starting to cast what looked like an earth spell he said, "I'm not going easy on you and I'm testing to see if your worthy for it."

"'It'? Now what would 'it' be?" I asked swerving behind him trying to kick him and stop his casting so I don't get impaled by a rock. Surprisingly it worked.

Kratos looking just as surprised as I did muttered something about there being no mana here so he was weaker and jumped forward with Sonic Thrust again saying, "I'll tell you what 'it' is when you defeat me."

Taking advantage of my bag I jumped aside and tried hitting him with it wondering why nobody was wondering why someone was assaulting a 20-year-old girl and said, "Wunderbar. You gave me the hardest job ever. Well besides learning German. I gave up after one year in school." I sound a bit like Yeager... I don't care I like him he's one of my favorite characters

Kratos swinging around me to dodge the bag and Demon Fang me in the back he said, "Give into fate and I'll let you live"

Jumping to avoid the Demon Fang and turning in the air to face him I said, "I've come to hate the word fate since you decided to attack me and I doubt you'll just let me live."

Saying another one of his hmphs, he then put his sword back in his sheath and hit me with what looked like a... big leek? Curse my tired mind. Even still... You betrayed me Miku. Fading out of consciousness I heard him say, "You passed the test. Now defeat me there and

then you can know what it is and go home."

Ugghhh... And to think he was my favorite Symphonia character... Martel your my new favorite. Raine your next... Yuri your next... But Yuri's from Vesperia... Then Yeager... Also Vesperia... Alright then Yuan... Now I can pass out now that I have voted Kratos out... Then my consciousness faded from Earth.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

This is my first story so... In other words, don't murder me if it sucks please.


	2. Chapter 2: What's With Tales of Vesperia

Uuuugggghhhhh... Did I switch sleeping places with my dog agai- I mean, did I fall off the bed again? Not much better. Well time to get a muffin from the local bakery. I tried to open my eyes and sit up but when I tried to do both I failed, soreness hitting me for some reason.

Then I remembered. I VOTED KRATOS OUT FOR YUAN! But why? Then I remembered for real. I was attack to see if I was worthy for 'it'... Whatever that means...

Okay now try not to die from the soreness. Now try to open your eyes. I tried the advice my head gave me but regretted it instantly. The second I opened my eyes I got a full blast of bright light right in my face and closed them the second I got them opened. I then tried to turn so I was lying on my stomach without hurting myself to much. I then opened my eyes again and it wasn't as bad as last time but it still hurt my eyes.

I then tried to feel for something solid. I felt what I think was a tree. I then propped myself against it wincing from the pain coming from my sore limbs. I sat with my back against it for a few minutes before trying to open my eyes again. Expecting much pain I opened my eyes but this time it wasn't that painful. I observed my surroundings and from what I could tell I was in an eerie forest that had what looked like dark green ,almost black, pine trees and a light fog. I was propped against what looked like the tallest tree. I wonder why my eyes hurt so much when I first opened them... It's not very bright out here...

Closing my eyes once more I turned and clung to the tree trying to stand. May I just say this? It hurt like hell. Falling down completely I opened my eyes again when I propped myself up again to see something weird. It had a human shape figure and it was wearing a black cloak thing. It also had red lens in front of their eyes. Heh. Red eyes. Wait. Red eyes! Leviathan's Claw! I'm so screwed... Why must my brain make deadly hallucinations?

Forcing myself up I winced as the soreness from my limbs made my brain say to sit down. Well I don't know about you brain, but I don't want to die here so I'm not going to listen. Wait. Is that my bag on my shoulder? Well at least I have whatever I packed in there.

Using the next nearest tree I started to walk away slowly trying not to make much noise. For some reason I felt... smaller than usual. I continued to use trees to walk until I heard voices and then I just hid behind the tree I was using. " When do you think master Yeager will be back?" voice one said. My gosh that voice is so high-pitched... I now name thee Pitch Problems.

"He said Torim Harbor and left a week ago so most likely today unless he got a job," voice two replied. His voice is a lower pitch than Duke... I now name thee, Rip Off Duke! ...What's with Tales of Vesperia and weird voices?

"Why do you think he needs to go to Torim Harbor? Fortune's Market has their HQ there so there isn't many possible clients there," Pitch Problems said.

"Who know he could b-" Rip Off Duke stopped talking when he heard an oh so familiar accented speech say "It's quite a big place, ja."

A younger voice that sounded like a six-year-old said, "This place is bigger then the biggest building in Torim!"

Another voice that sounded similar said "This place must be bigger than Torim!"

The accented voice we all know and love as Yeager said "Now, Now, it's not that big meine lieber."

"It has to be at least more than half the size of Torim!" One of the voices said.

"Not on the outside. On the inside though it is," Yeager said to whatever little voice that was.

Moving so I could see what was going on I saw a green haired girl a red-haired girl standing next to Yeager taking in the view of a Manor. Wait. Those are Yeager's adopted daughters right. Gauche and Droite. But they look... Young...

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

Then the weight of the world came crashing down on me. I'm in Tales of Vesperia...? Or is this a weird hallucination... Well if I am I think it's some time before it... After all the twins are little. Well to be fair they aren't real sisters but now they are because Yeager adopted them... But still... I'm in Tales of Vesperia...

I pinched myself quickly to see if I was dreaming. Since I didn't wake up... I guess I really am stuck in this game... Can I even call it a game anymore? That word doesn't do it justice anymore... Why did I pinch myself so hard... It hhuuuurrttttssss. Oh wait. I"m still pinching my arm. It still hurt mommy...

Nnnnnhhhhh. Must not scream,wince,or talk to loud or I'll be dead before you can scream "I HATE MUSHROOMS!" Even if it was painful... Well I have to say I could also say rice,potatoes, or eggplant. Or would it be think because this is my head? So it would be I have to think... Doesn't sound right.

Hehe. Look at me, I was put into Tales of Vesperia in the worst place possible and I'm thinking about what food I hate and if I should say think and not say! I'm such a genius like Genis! Totally! Not really!

"Report," I heard Yeager asked one of the guards.

"Nothing important has happened. It's been the same the whole time," said Rip off Duke.

"The spion?" Why must you speak with German words Yeager? Okay I think spion means spy... I don't know for sure though.

"We still don't know anything about them," Pitch Problems said. ...How does he know what spion means...?

"Well he must be a good actor waiting for the right moment ja?" Yeager said as if expecting something. He also leaned down to the two girls and whispered something to them. Probably to close their eyes because that's what they did. They also covered their ears... What's Yeager going to do?

"Yes they must," Rip Off Duke said.

"You said them and they, ja? We only have male guild members right now so shouldn't you be saying him? Unless you're lying and you know something else, like if there was more than one spion." Yeager said to the both of them.

"Your not implying that-" Pitch Problems was cut off by Yeager saying, "Yes I am. I'm saying you two are the spione and I'm correct ja?"

"Wha-what are you talking about we're not the spies!" Rip Off Duke said sounding like he was going to have a panic attack.

"So there is more than one spion ja? You said spies not spy," Yeager said touching what looked like his weapon. I always liked his fighting style. A scythe and a crossbow gun thing. What could be more fun than using that on the battlefield?

"N-No I said spies because that was what you said!" Pitch Problems said sounding closer to a panic attack than Rip Off Duke. Maybe it's just his voice... Yes that must be it... Wait I'm thinking about how close they are to a panic attack when they're most likely going to die and I'm going to see it? Well if I'm lucky I might hear him say "What a wonderful little scream he made!" I will die happy if I hear that.

"I've known you were spies for Behemoth since you joined. I'm correct ja?" Yeager said fully taking out his weapon but not putting it into scythe mode. What's Behemoth? Let's see... I remember reading something about Behemoth being Leviathan's opposite or something like that... I'm just going to guess that Behemoth is a enemy guild or something along those lines.

Pitch Problems and Rip Off Duke stopped looking like they were going to have a heart attack and they both said something along the lines of "Good to see your not as much as an idiot as we first thought." Never think of Yeager as an idiot. That's the first step to death.

Then they both drew their respective weapons. Pitch Problems had a crossbow like some other Leviathan's Claw members, or as I liked to call them from that walkthrough I watched, Yellow Jackets. Rip Off Duke had a GIANT broadsword. That thing looks as big as Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy VII.

Pitch Problems also seemed to be able to use magic because when Rip Off Duke ran forward he started to cast what I'm sure was a water spell. Yeager looked... For lack of a better word, bored. Rip Off Duke got closer to him he finally extended his scythe and used Human Lanch then switched to gun mode and used Aer Light.

Rip Off Duke was dead before he hit the ground. How sad. May we all mourn the death of Rip Off Duke. Rest in peace. For all eternity. And stay that way please. We don't need zombies walking around Terca Lumireis. How weird... I feel no pity... Meh. It's probably because they should have known they were dead fighting Yeager. Well to Rip Off Duke all I can say without being sarcastic is I bid you farewell.

May I say Pitch Problems was in a lot worse of a situation. After all, he's a long-range fighter and a magic user. He was dead in a single hit from Aer Light before he could use magic. Although he could have just cut his head off in a single swipe. He could have done the same to Rip Off Duke... He was probably being fancy or something. Oh right. May we all mourn then death of Pitch Problems. I knew you for five minutes. I bid you farewell.

Yeager then did some weird hand motion thing while putting away his weapon that made some Yellow Jackets come and pick up Rip Off Duke and Pitch Problems. He then walked back over to Gauche and Droite.(I forgot they were there O.O) Wait. Are they even named Gauche and Droite yet? It doesn't matter I guess, after all it's not like I'll talk to them again till they're older if I go with the Vesperia Crew. Well, if I live to see that. Even still I might not find them.

Gauche and Droite look like they're six or something. They must be 16 or something in the game so that means that... The Great War ended not to long ago and Yeager must have just been brought back from the dead not to long ago as well. So how is the Manor of the Wicked this big and how are there this many guild members? Unless Yeager had this guild before the war... Well off with this heavy stuff and back to eavesdropping! Yay!

"Shall we go inside now mein lieben?" Yeager said sounding as if he didn't just murder two men.

The two girls opened their eyes and nodded. Droite, deciding she wanted to know what meine lieben meant asked, "Hey Mister? What does meine lieben mean? What language is it from?"

Yeager looked amused at this question. Maybe because someone finally asked what the words he was using meant. Or it could be from the fact that Gauche almost tripped over nothing. Hey it was funny. To answer her question he said, "It means my dear in my first language."

Droite seeming fine with his answer ran to her sister and yelled "TAG!"

Seeming to be annoyed with her sister's antics, Gauche just kept walking while her sister ran to the door and turned back to look at her sister and Yeager with an impatient look on her face that said "Get your butts over here I want to explore inside!"

Yeager just walked past her and opened the manor door and made a gesture that said "go on in and explore to your heart content" to Droite. Although he might have regretted doing that because she just ran straight in and from what I heard I think she broke something... Gauche just sighed at her sister and walked in normally.

Yeager called after them "Don't break anything else. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Closing the door he took out his weapon and started to walk in my direction... I'm screwed... Okay think of an idea. Idea a: Accept my death. Idea b: Run for dear life. Idea c: CLIMB UP THE TREEEEE!

Well I don't really want to die if I can help it so I'm not using idea a. Yeager can probably outrun me before I can say "I'M SO SCREWED!" Not using idea b. So that leaves... CLIMB UP THE TREEEEE! It's so much fun to say that in a retarded voice in your head. No, really it is.

I grabbed the branch closest to me and tried to pull myself up to a stable branch I could sit on that wasn't in reach of his weapon in scythe mode and was hidden in leaves. Why must my limbs be so soreeee. This is paaaiiinnnfulll! Can't really do much about the gun mode though... I'm also from Earth so won't aer get me sick? I read that fan fiction where the O.C. from Earth gets really sick from the aer. So if Aer Light get anywhere near me I'm going to have a painful death... Yay!

Pulling myself onto a stable branch I felt something touch my leg. Looking down I finally noticed something really weird... My hair was long. Like really long. My hair hasn't been this long since I was 11...This is weird...

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

My hair is blue... Like when I went to that anime convention they had a Hatsune Miku consort at and I cosplayed as her... Now that I concentrate more I don't just feel shorter... I AM shorter. The same height I was when I was 11... Don't tell me that I'm 11 now... Now that I think about I can't remember any memories from after I was 11 except the games I've played and the day I was smacked here... I need to think about this later. Right now I need to avoid dying.

When I was rambling in my head Yeager had gotten to the base of the tree I was in and I swear he looked right at me before saying "You must have seen what happened to your little friends ja? Why didn't you just run away? If you had you might have lived to see another day?"

He thinks I'm a member of Behemoth doesn't he? But he did prove a fine point. Why didn't I run away after I saw that? The back of my head told me that I wanted to hear him say "What a wonderful little scream he made!" The other part said... I don't know what it's saying, it's talking too quickly. Like Miku in The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku... I made a joke with my friend from that song. "I know how to sing this! ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL!"

Yeager must have gotten impatient when I was rambling in his head because he switched his weapon into gun mode and of course did the worst thing for me possible. He used Aer light.

The aer went right by my face and the second it got a meter close to me an intense pressure hit me and my already sore limbs felt like lead and my chest felt like it would explode. Of course I has the luck that the aer hit the trunk of the tree and stay there making me feel worse with it being so close to me.

Trying to hold in the urge to cough I tried to move but my lead limbs didn't want to comply. Instead I had to sit there getting sicker by the second. Okay think. What would a boss do in you position? Uhh... Back to list your ideas! I love how I'm so happy in my head yet in massive amounts of pain!

Idea a: Let myself die. Idea b: Jump off and try to not die in the landing. Idea c: Hope that my bag conducts aer and take out my items and leave my bag to suck up aer. I'm not going to die without doing anything so I'm not doing a. B would be good as a last option. Then there's c... Which is probably the must stupid one... Well looks like I'll be doing b.

Now look for a good place to fall. Turning my head (which took a lot of effort on my part) I look for the best place to fall. Let's see... There's a sharp rock! There's a fallen tree trunk that will give me a lot of splinters if not kill me! There's the ground! Or I could try to land on Yeager... That's probably the worst idea but you know what? It's a soft landing so I don't care!

Looking where Yeager was I tried to move myself so I would fall on him and not his weapon... Now for the hard part... Trying to fall off. I don't have a fear of heights but it's really hard to move with already sore limbs feeling like they're carrying around weights. Moving around I managed to make myself start to fall in the direction of Yeager and not the pointy rock that could impale me.

This is a bad idea... But you know what? At least I can fall like Miku in Rolling Girl. Actually that's a bad thing... I'm not suicidal... Well I don't mind feeling how it is to fall who-knows-how-far-because-I-wasn't-checking.

Snapping back to reality I realized that I was about to hit the ground... Well I guess Yeager moved so I'm screwed! May the little annoying voices that appear in my head sometimes mourn the death of the little splat I'll become. Well the little annoying voices haven't been in my head since I was ten so... Okay may whoever has a chance to mourn me, please mourn the little splat on the ground I'm going to become.

Facing my doom I decided to close my eyes because you know? It's suppose to be more fun if you close your eyes! It also makes you more sick... Meh screw it it's more fun and I want to at least be having fun before I die. Yeah I want to die in a bit a of a weird way... Any other person would have said they wanted to die happy but not me! I guess I have my 11-year-old attitude as well. Well who cares because I sure don't!

Waking up from the rambling in my head I noticed that the hard ground and me becoming a splat didn't happen. Although the second I opened my eyes the fall came, but it didn't hurt as much as it should have with how high up I was. It hurt more like I had been caught then dropped which shouldn't have hurt but because of my stupid sore limbs it did hurt. Hey my aer sickness is gone!

I then tried to turn around so I was on my back but the second I did I got a scythe right next to my throat and a voice that I could tell was Yeager said "So Behemoth is using pretty girls little girls like you now ja? How sad."

Did he really just say pretty to me? Little girl...? I can imagine it now... Edward from Fullmetal alchemist going "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER PIPSQUEAK!" Except it's not Edward saying it, I am...

Hmm... Well time to act like and idiot... Might as well just repeat my thoughts. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER PIPSQUEAK!" I screamed while jumping up and acting all anime angry, while somehow not getting my head cut off by Yeager's scythe...

I think that was a bad idea though... The second after I was done speaking I fell back down from the amount of pain my sore limbs gave me after that fall. Not to mention I got the scythe pushed down on my neck so blood started to come out... Eww...

Well at least I'm looking up now... That's about the only up side of this... Yeager looks... Can I really say amused since he had this expression on so much in the game? Well if it really was amusement I don't think I would have a scythe pressed to my throat

"Now, now, now. Nobody said anything like that to you so why must you be so loud," While he said that I could feel the pressure on my neck loosen a little bit. And I mean a LITTLE BIT!

"I must be so loud so I have a chance that my super oh so powerful comrades of this Behemoth shall come and save me from my ever impending death because they will totally win against you seeing it took you a whole 2 seconds to kill Pitch Problems!" I said being sarcastic. Hey if I'm going to die can't I at least be having fun? Let's hope he can tell it's sarcasm...

"Pitch Problems is the guy whose voice high-pitched ja?" Well... I didn't think he would say that... Might as well give the good grace to reply.

"Yes. His voice sounds like a little 5-year-old diva girl who didn't get exactly the amount of pink icing on her birthday cake she wanted and is throwing a hissy fit. Small question. Why hasn't it been off with my head yet?" Random Alice in Wonderland reference... OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! Although why wasn't my head been cut off yet...?

"I would assume that if you were from Behemoth you would know their names ja? Hmm... Yeager really is smarter than the game gives him credit for. Even I didn't think of that and I'm the one trying to not die. Instead I was thinking about the Queen of Hearts and what one of my mom's friend's child was like on her birthday...Meh.

"Yes... I suppose I would I guess..." Off with their heads... Now I'm imaging Yeager as her executioner... That would be interesting. ... Wait, why am I thinking of something not even related to what I just said?

"So then what is a girl like you going in the middle of a dark forest like this?" Now it's time for the hard questions that will have answers that make no sense whatsoever! Joy!

"Well it all started like a normal morning. I woke up and went to go eat something then I was attacked by someone with gravity defying red hair who was complaining about there being no mana and he was weaker here. Then at the very ending I was hit on the head with a giant leek... Why did Miku betray me... I feel so sad now..." What a very believable story I just told. I'm so very sure he'll understand my predicament. Yes.

"Very nice sarcasm but the real story now please of it might be off with your head ja?" ...Why did I have to make that Alice in Wonderland reference? Now what do I say? That it wasn't sarcasm? Yes that will most definitely work...

"Well it all started when I decided to play a game called Tales of Vesperia and wanted to beat up Duke. But of course I would feel like going insane in the fighting so I sounded like Zagi in my Kratos came and... Please tell me I did not just say the names Duke or Zagi just now... Well off with my head now I guess..." Well I'm screwed like no other! He might get why I know Zagi but Duke... This is bad...

"Even if you hadn't said Duke or Zagi them I would have know that you know who they are when you said please don't tell me I said their name ja? Why must he put the scythe in deeper... I wonder how long it will take to get my blood off once it dries... That's a bit of a weird thought... Okay what can I say to him that won't get me killed or used... I can't think of anything... Wait. I got an idea. I'll just say random tales character line!

" Hmm... 3.1415926536. This is Yulia's fonon frequency. Hey it's up to 10,000 gald! I'm going to protect you Sophie. I rather eat grass. What does Teepoo mean by bazongas? What a wonderful little scream he made! " Have to love Jade, Yuri, Asbel, Kratos, Jude, and Yeager lines! Wait... I said a Yeager line... Well I didn't say it with an accent so I think I'm fine.

"... I'm not going to ask..." How am I going to reply to that and try to delay my impending death? I wonder how much of my blood is on the scythe... Hey! I'll just ask the question that was in my head earlier!

"How long will it take to get my blood of this scythe after you kill me? I mean I'm sure your going to need to put it away because those two girls might freak if they saw the blood and won't it take a few hours before you can clean it? I'm sure by then the blood would have dried and might get hard to get off and might take the whole night. So would it really be worth it to kill me and get even more blood on there and it takes up more valuable time in life?" I shouldn't have said that last part since Yeager has already died... I feel bad now... The feels...

"Who said anything about killing? I didn't say that now did I ja?" Now that I think about it he didn't but... Wait, did he really just ignore my big speech about how long it would take to get the blood off the scythe...? You sir have skills to not get weirded out by my weirdness.

"Well because your currently shoving a scythe at my throat and have made quite a bit of blood come out. It's actually a surprise that you haven't cut my windpipe or something else vital. So my brain is saying that I'm going to die. That's also why I'm so sarcastic right now. My brain likes to make really weird words come out of my mouth, hence why I was talking about how long it would take to get my dried blood off of your scythe, not to mention it could rust." I wasn't lying... My brain likes to say weird thing when I'm in danger...

"The scythe is in a place were it won't kill you. You can tell ja?" Okay to be fair he moved it down to my lower neck so it's true but not true...Mommy I'm cunfuzeling and conbuzeling my brain again... Help... Well let's get sarcastic!

"No. I thought it was obvious that I of course I can't tell that you moved it. After all I did fail my 'become an A class surgeon' class and took art instead. Although my art sucked so much I was kicked out of that class so then I took chorus. But a nice fun fact to know is that my singing sounds like a pack of llamas decided to play a fire alarm that was turned into a bad dubstep maker while eating eighteen packs of extra chewy apple gels that sew your mouth into a weird position from too much chewing." I would say gum but... I don't think they have gum here... Do they have llamas here?

"... Quite a description of your singing..." Hehe. Not even Yeager can hide from my oh so weird description of my singing. Nice to see I haven't lost my touch on that matter.

"Yes it is isn't it? If you want I can think of one that involves elephant crossing instead of deer crossing with a pack of rhinos playing a trumpet? " Ah the trumpet. The instrument one of my friend played in band that sounded like a fart noise maker. Good times.

"No thank you seltsame fräulein..." There we go with the German again. Okay I think that meant... Should I take that as a compliment or insult...? He call me strange miss... Can't really blame him though so I'll take it as a compliment.

"Why thank you for your wonderful compliment. I've never been called strange and miss in the same sentence so thank you for this once in a lifetime experience. " Wait... I don't think I was supposed to know what he meant by seltsame fräulein... Well might as well give him a shock before I die.

"Do you...?" Is he going to ask if I speak German? He is isn't he...

"No. I do not speak whatever language you are talking about. I'm just taking guesses because I'm prolonging my inevitable death by scythe death that will be very painful." Speaking of pain... I'm in a lot more pain then I should be from just a neck wound...

"Who said your death would be by scythe?" Well I think I'm thinking that because your SHOVING A GOD DAMN SCYTHE AT MY NECK. But of course I would never say that.

I feel tired... Is this from blood loss? I don't really care but I feel like crap and... Yeah I think it's from the blood loss. Of course I had proof for me saying that. Can I say there was a lot of blood now. Well really it's more like there was a blood puddle around me...

"Nobody of course. I'm not going to die from a scythe. I'm going to die from blood loss I got from the stupid neck wound! Maybe that's why I'm acting so weird! Doesn't blood loss make you think weirdly? Wait. Why am I even thinking about this in the first place. Heck, why am I even saying this out loud? I should be saying this in my head." Why was I saying this out loud...? Ah. Questions the world will never get answers to.

"What are you talking about...?" Well dear Yeager I'm talking about the puddle of blood that's on the ground right now okay? If you haven't noticed it's gotten quite big and you better be happy my stupid sore limbs hurt more or else if I ever rise from the dead I'll kill you! Sounds fun right?!

"...You really don't see the puddle of blood that's around me right now...?" Ugh... Brain hurts... Must stop thinking random crap and speak instead.

"Ah that puddle. I don't think that was just caused by a neck wound." Are you okay Yeager? I think it's pretty damn obvious that I don't have any other wounds. Or do I. With a lot of potatoes... What...? Okay now I can't think...

"You sure?" I swear I'm seeing black spots now...

"Quite sure." Now I can't see...

"Whatever you say doc..." Can't speak...

"You'll be fine." Yeah sure I am...

"What a perfect opportunity you can use to kill me now without my screaming." And of course. That would be when I pass out right! Nope! I guess I can't pass out until I hear his reply.

"But screams are enjoyable." How nice. That's the last thing I'll hear before I die.

Now my body, mind, Maxwell, Origin, God, whatever deity or body part is doing this decides I'm going to pass out now! Yay!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I feel like that chapter was weird... I kept thinking, should I put in a German word here? Should I write it in an accent? So I decided to not write in an accent because then it's hard to read... Well for me anyway. So question, should I write in an accent like zis? Or regular writing? The scream are enjoyable part is from the line he said, "What a wonderful little scream he made.". So I think I'll update every month and on holiday. Unless I get bored and post something.

Also please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Behemoth Attacks!

Ahhhh... My limbs hurt worse now... Am I in hell? Ugh. Why didn't I ever go to church. If I did maybe I wouldn't have gone to hell. Wait... Since I died wouldn't my limbs not hurt because then my torture would hurt more? Huh. I give up. Well this is what I get for not going to church. But I-... Your kidding me right? Yeager's in hell?

From where I was I could hear a voice that was obviously Yeager, I mean who else sounds like him? "Don't worry mein lieben, she'll be fine." She...?

"That's good. She looked like she was on the verge of death." Then it clicked. Ah. They're talking about me. Joy... Wait so does that mean I'm not in hell or dead? Yessssss.

"Yeah. She had a lot of blood on her. She also looked pale from blood loss. I thought she would die." See Yeager? I'm not the only one who thought I was going to die.

Ah these bed sheets are so warm and fluffy. They're better then the ones I had at home even! And those are made with earth technology. This pillow is as soft as, well, as soft as a pillow could be!Wait. Why am I thinking about bed sheets and pillows?

Where am I any- Oh... I'm in the Manor of the Wicked aren't I? So explain to me logical voice in my head if I have one, how the hell am I alive? Another good thing to mention is... How the hell do I still have my bag...? My face feels itchy... Oh wait that's my hair. Wait... My hair is really long... Oh...

Yay! Now I get to remember! Well time to have some brooding time before I'm attacked with questions. Let's see... What to brood about first? I think I'll start with the fact I'm 11 now. Actually that's to hard to think about... The only thing I can think of before my head hurts is that it could be that my limbs were sore from me magically turning 11. I'm pretty sure I would be sore and in pain if I shrunk. Well I did so... Okay, now my head hurts. Time to think of something else.

What about the fact that the aer didn't really bother me until I was almost hit with aer light? I think I'll go with that. It doesn't really make my head hurt much. Although it doesn't have a easy answer either really... Well... It could be that I just get sick being by large amounts of aer! Although isn't everyone like that? Hmmm. Although in all the fights I saw the party never passed out when aer light was used so I don't think that the aer is that dense... I'll just go with the fact I won't pass out from little amounts of aer but I will from dense amounts the usually wouldn't bother anyone and anything more dense. That sounds good!

Well since I have my bag with me I'll just look in it. Let's see. Getting into a sitting position I got the bag that was somehow still on my shoulder and looked in it. How did all this stuff fit in here...? I have my 3DS and the charger, not that it will be much use, the dialogue I wrote down from this game in my boredom, cooking ingredients... What...?

I also have a Ziploc back full of jelly... Well at least it's cherry flavored and not pineapple.

I also have a lot of books... I mean a LOT of books. Let's see... The whole Harry Potter series, Percy Jackson series, Kane Chronicles, Septimus Heap, really just a lot of books I liked from the ages 9-11. Wait. I didn't ever buy the Percy Jackson series or the rest. I only had Harry Potter from my parents... Well at least I got the Deathly Hallows book that isn't half broken!

Look! I got more stuff! My phone, tablet, mp3 player, wallet, really everything I knew I had. So now I'll just do what every person would before they'll get interrogated to death! Listen to music! So what shall I listen to today! Obviously something Vocaloid. I'll play... Matryoshka! A very creepy song! But you know what? Screw it, I love this song.

Putting everything back in the bag somehow, I then placed on the table next to the bed and got under the covers of the bed and pressed play on the MP3 player after putting in my muffin ear buds.

Wait a minute! That ain't Matryoshka. That's Children of Darkness... However it does fit with my situation... Condemned to the world of fables... Oh come on that's just TOO perfect.

_Quando la luna scivola_

_Su di noi_

_Sopra la città_

_Con il suo manto libera_

_Luce che_

_Ci catturerà_

_E senti il cuore battere_

_Sulle note della musica_

_Un'emozione unica_

_È la notte magica che va_

Okay that's it Mr. MP3 player. Go on and play Matryoshka. I set it back so it would play Matryoshka instead but when I pressed play it didn't do anything. It just kept on playing... God dammit, did the aer possess my MP3 player!

_Siamo tutti schiavi_

_Figli delle tenebre_

_Condannati al mondo delle favole_

_Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre_

_Condannati a vivere le favole_

After furiously slamming the play button it finally switched to Matryoshka I whisper screamed "Oh now you work! What have you got to say for yourself Missy!" to my MP3 player.

"Nothing" ...I don't even...

"I KNEW IT! THE AER POSSESSED MY MP3 PLAYER!" I actually screamed this time. So why does my MP3 player sound like Yeager? Oh...

Getting out from the covers and sitting up I looked in the direction of the door and saw Yeager standing at the wall near the door with a slight wtf face. As in so slight you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it and it disappeared in a second. YAY! It's get interrogated to death time!

I just stared at him with a emotionless look that I have quite mastered by having stare off's with my friends and he just stared back at me. Since I'm so ADHD, which by the way I"m not, I broke the silence and said, "I look like an insane person who belongs in a asylum don't I? Well I don't care you know. I played games with my friends where we tried to be the weirdest person."

He just kept staring at me and after I was going to speak again he said, "How do you make a game in being the weirdest person?" Oh poor Yeager. You had to say that. IT'S LECTURE TIME!

"It goes like this. You see that star right there?" I said pointing to the window and saw it was all cloudy so you couldn't really see any stars...

Looking up at the ceiling I got in my lecture pose and said, "Well you see, In fourteen hundred ninety-two, Columbus sailed the ocean blue. You know what he found? He found 'MURICA! Which led the the thirteen colonies into existence. Which was a bit of a key player in the statement 'The sun never sets in the British Empire'. Eventually Great Britain decided to tax the colonies and the they said 'Give me liberty or give me death!' Well really that was Patrick Henry but you get it right? End of history lesson!"

Getting out of my lecture pose I looked at Yeager and saw another slight wtf face on him. You have to admit it's weird to give a lecture to a person who could kill you with no remorse, it must have been even weirder to him since he probably had no idea what I was talking about.

His wtf face disappeared and was replaced with a 'back to business' look and asked, "So which question would you like to answer first? Would you like to start with what are you doing here?" To be honest it wasn't really a question that I had a choice to answer. It was more like a 'answer this or die' question.

"I have nooooo idea whatsoever how I got here. I really wouldn't have come if I had a choice. I mean, who really wants to go into a dark,eerie forest that's the home to Levathin's Claw, not to mention the name of this place is THE MANOR OF THE WICKED. So please tell ME, what a poor defenseless little girl like me, who can't even use a weapon, is doing in a forest like this?" Now let's just hope it's common knowledge that this place is called The Manor of the Wicked and not that I look even more suspicious.

I don't think it is because he then said, "Now how would a poor defenseless girl know all this?" Ugh... Quick, what's the best answer you can say that won't raise more questions! I know!

"I'm slightly clairvoyant! Sightly! Just a little bit." That's a good answer right?

I don't think Yeager believed it though because he said, "If your clairvoyant, then who was Casey?" ...Now that's a depressing question that will get me killed if I answer it...

"Are you going to kill me if I answer correctly?" I'm only going to answer if he says no. I don't know what you think little voices in my head, but I don't want to die today!

"No. I promise I won't." But can I take your word for it? Before one of my friends knew you were my favorite character they called you a lying,sneaky bastard. Can I say that was not a good day for her? I almost beat the crap out of her. Although I couldn't because we were in a skype call. But I just said don't be the Old Man, and that shut her up! :D

"I guess I'll take your word for it. Casey was a female knight who died in the Great War. She was... Well from what I can guess, you were either engaged to her or in a strong relationship..." I really think answering that question put destroyed all the odds in my favor that would make me live through this but... It might have been worse not to answer...

Yeager just stared at me with the stupid smirk I think is his version of an emotionless face, he always wears in that game that makes me think he's an insane psychopathic killer. Well, he is a killer, but he's not insane or a psychopath. Although people might think he is... MEH! Too much heavy thoughts! Me brain will explode like this!

Yeager walked over to the bedside and pulled out a chair from somewhere and sat down. Now what I want to know is where he got the chair from... Oh wait. Don't tell me. Now we start the real interrogation to death right?

Yeager got into what I'm going to guess as a comfortable position and said in his accented voice nonchalantly, "So how did you get here?" Right, I didn't answer his question yet... Wait, I did back when I fell out of a tree! Although I guess that wasn't very believable...

"Well you see-" I was RUDELY interrupted by a yellow jacket running into the room saying in what I would guess as a yellow jacket's form of a panicked voice he said, "Yeager sir, Behemoth sent monsters to attack. They sent the ones that have a weakness to extremely loud noises."

I snorted. "If they have a weakness to loud noises then why are you so worried about this?" Really, I mean who send monster to attack their enemies that have a weakness to loud noises?

The yellow jacket turned to me and in an exasperated voice explained to me, "Loud as in very big explosion. So that's why we're worried dear." Did he just call me dear...? OH NO HE DIDN'T! Well he did but... Okay Brain-san, why don't you stop being so random to I can concentrate on listening to their conversation and see if I can help in anyway possible so WE DON'T DIE!

I just laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes while putting on a face that would make anyone think I wasn't listening. Well... Yeager isn't just anyone so he could tell but I don't think he cared about me right now. He had to deal with this conundrum so I don't really blame him for taking his eyes off of a kid who can't even fight.

"How close are they to the manor?" Yeager inquired.

"Very close. In fact I think they'll be here in less then a minute, so I think that you should hide those two girls you brought with you here," the yellow jacket replied. Wait... Okay so Gauche and Droite will be saved but I can sit here and die? 'Exactly' Oh no... The voices in my head are back...

Yeager and the yellow jacket left the room but not before Yeager called Gauche and Droite to the room I was in, telling them to make sure I don't hurt myself more... What? Hurt myself more...? Is he referring to the fact I decided to fall out of a tree? I DUNNO ANYMORE!

When I opened my eyes and sat up I had two six year old faces staring at me like a puppy does when it sees a new person. They both jumped on the bed simultaneously, well Droite jumped, Gauche climbed really... Also Gauche was the only one looking like a puppy. Droite had a untrusting look on her face really...

Droite looked like she was going to say something but her "sister" cut her off and exclaimed in a voice so hyper it almost matched mine sometimes, "Hello! I'm Gauche! That's Droite over there!" She pointed to her sister and continued, "What's your name?"

I just stared at them and said in the most surprised voice I could even though I already knew, "Your names are left and right...?"

"That's the second time someone said that! The first one was ." Gauche pouted and then went to her happy-happy-joy-joy face and continued, "So what's your name?"

"Oh, that easy it's..."

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

I just realized that I didn't even know my own name anymore... GOD DAMN IT KRATOS! WHAT OTHER IMPORTANT MEMORIES DID YOU TAKE! On another note, why does this remind me so much of a fan-fiction...? Ugh... I guess it's just not my day today... The stupid voices are back, I was put in Tales of Vesperia, and I have severe memory loss. Great! Just great!

"It's?" Gauche stared at me with those little eyes a puppy has and I had to turn my head to not see them. Must. Not. Look. However when I turned my head I had Droite's eyes staring at me now...

"You don't know it do you?" She said with her face changing from it's untrusting look to a look that had sympathy in it. Okay what do I say now? That I'm actually 20, almost 21, but I magically got changed into a 11 year old? Not to mention... My hair length isn't just from extensions... It's really that long now... Wait. I bet Yeager wants them to interrogate me since it doesn't work when he does it! I SHALL NOT GIVE IN!

"No... I don't..." I tried to put on a "I don't remember anything" look which I think Gauche took as a face that I was going to cry because she jumped and hugged me... Well more like squashed me to death.

A sudden explosion broke the window in the room we were in the two "sisters" almost fell off the bed while I just sat there and sighed. I know that if I helped I was most likely dead but... Oh well. Anything to prevent myself from dying right now.

Getting out of the bed, which didn't hurt for some reason, I turned to the two girls and said, "Shall we go help the adults and show we aren't useless?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So yeah... Kinda short but I'll try to make the next one longer... Oh and Casey was mentioned because Yeager is still mourning her death because the Great War ended not to long ago.


	4. Chapter 4:This Wasn't in the Game

Note: **The bold text is the blastia. ****_The bold and italic_** _**text is what she inputs or thinks to the blastia. **__Italics are the annoying voices in her head but they don't show up much in this chapter and the song. But you can tell that it's the song really easily._

_Recap:_

_Getting out of the bed, which didn't hurt for some reason, I turned to the two girls and said, "Shall we go help the adults and show we aren't useless?"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When I put my hand on the door I heard Gauche cry, "You can't leave this room or you might get hurt!"

Turning, I noticed I was shorts and a thin grey jacket. I just put on my "I'm an idiot smile" and said, "Of course! Your right! I could never think while being embarrassed from being in such weird clothing! Why thank you for telling me!" It's not that I don't know what she really means, it's just that I want to prove I'm useful and not to kill me and to do that I need to get out of this room. Now let's hope I have clothing in the endless pit but I'm sure I remember putting in some cosplay dresses in my bag for some reason.

Opening the door I pushed the two girls out against their will most likely. Well I guess it's time to look through what I can wear and see what looks the most Vesperian and doesn't have a short skirt because from all the clothes I remember seeing were all ones that Miku wears, and she has a lot of short skirt outfits... Yes I bought them all at the age of 11. Let's just say I had a big hoard of money from my allowance and I was Miku for Halloween. Now that I look back on it... I was a really crazy fan girl...

Hmm let's see... Well now that I look, my hair isn't the traditional Miku hair it's the one that's purple at the roots and fades into a light blue and curly at the tips so... I won't put on the outfit that goes with this because the skirt is really just too short, so maybe some other dress?

Picking up my magic bag that has all the things that I brought with me in it I flipped it and dumped the contents onto the bed, surprisingly, only clothes came out of it. Maybe it has a sorting system in it like the inventory menu does that you can control with your mind! That's unlikely though. It's probably just some freak coincidence. That is a lot more clothes than I thought I had...

Sorting through the clothing I found that about 3/4 of the clothing had a skirt too short for my tastes and that only a fifth of the fourth of the clothing would fit me. All the rest was a bigger size. I guess I thought that I would still be a fan girl later in life because I'm pretty sure I saw a dress that would have fit me a few days ago when I was 21. No. Stahp thinking of that or your brain will hurt from remembering you were 21 a few days ago.

From the small pile of clothing a strapless dress caught my eye. It wasn't anything special really. Although it did have finger less gloves with it. It was a dress with a black bottom that looked like it would go to knee-length. There was also a ribbon around the middle of the top part that somehow didn't form the bow in the back of the dress. Not to mention it fit really well with the gloomy Manor of the Wicked atmosphere.

I took off the shorts and the grey jacket that had a white T-shirt under it and I then slipped on the dress and the gloves. Then I shoved my earth clothes and all the other clothes into the magic bag. Surprisingly the dress it was very comfortable and flexible. Isn't that the opposite of a lot of dresses? Meh!

Slipping the bag, that actually matched the dress, on my arm I went to the door and opened it, only to suddenly need to suddenly move backwards because Gauche and Droite ran into the room and fell on the ground. I guess they were trying to force open the door or something.

Droite sat up rubbing her head while helping Gauche sit up as well since she landed underneath Droite. I walked up to them and offered out my hand to help them up. Gauche looked at my hand suspiciously like I was going to try to hurt her more. In the end after Droite took my hand and had nothing bad happen to her, Gauche took my hand.

I walked to the door and gestured to them in a 'follow me' motion. This time they went without complaints. It's a bit weird that they're not asking about my change of clothing. After all, my bag looks more like something to carry gald and nothing else and it's the only thing that could hold anything I have on me.

Thank god in my last play through of the game I memorized all the dungeons including The Manor of the Wicked. Exiting the room I saw I was in the room that the Don is in before everyone jumps out the window and breaks it... Except there were no weapons on the walls of the room now. I turned to look at the two sisters and saw they were right behind me... Staring with their little soulless eyes into my soul. Okay that a bit of an overstatement but that's what Gauche's face looked like to me.

Turning back around I walked down the manor's hallway and saw that Yeager was right... I think this place is bigger then Torim on the inside... Thank god that the path to the stairs was still the same. Okay let's see... I need a plan to help...

I could use a blastia. I'm sure there must be blastia for a lot of stuff here. I mean, Yeager is the head of Ruin's Gate, the guild that excavates the blastia in the first place. The Yellow Jacket said that the monsters are weak to loud noises. Although it would have to be so loud it would most likely deafen someone, so that's a problem to be solved. Unless I could wire a lot of headphones to my MP3 player to make it only make noise to the monsters. Although, do monsters have ears? I also really want to know... How did they find out that these monsters are weak to really loud noises in the first place?

Even if I figured that out the next problem is what noise would I use and how do I make it louder? On earth I would just use music or something like that and use speakers to make it louder. Wait... I have my MP3 player so if I somehow magically had speakers in my endless pit of a bag that ran on a battery...

"Um..." I turned to see Droite staring at me weirdly.

"Yes?"

"You've stood there muttering stuff for the past five minutes." Dammit... Now I look insane... Although since when did I start caring about that?

"I was just thinking... Say, does this door lead to a room that has boxes of blastia in it?"

"It has boxes in it but I don't know if they're blastia. I remember it from exploring!" Droite exclaimed proudly while her sister gave here a look that said "why did you say that you dumbo!" Come to think of it, why did she say it? I might understand if she really is six but with the way Gauche acts, I would think that they were eight.

"How old are you guys?"

"Eight." This time it was Gauche who answered my question. Probably because her sister was saying too much and Gauche was trying to prevent that.

I just nodded and turned to the door and opened it. Can I just say that the rooms are bigger too. The room I opened the door to had to be four times bigger than it is in the game... Oh well. Yeager really wasn't lying...

I walked in the room and observed it a bit. There wouldn't just happen to have a box labeled not programmed blastia that I can use would there? Probably not. That stuff only happens in movies and games. _But this is a game._ Was that the annoying voices in my head again? So I wasn't dreaming. They really are back. At least they gave useful information this time. NOT.

So let's see. Let's start with the grey box over there! Although they're all grey... I walked to the box to the far left and started looking through that one. But before I could look at it correctly I felt a hand jerk me back.

Falling on my butt I looked up to see Gauche staring at me. Her soulless eyes staring deep into my soul. And that was an understatement this time. And she has a really strong grip for an eight year old.

"What are you doing."

"I'm looking for a blastia I can try to figure out how to program to help everyone fighting outside. Please don't kill me mommy!"

Gauche stared at me with a really big wtf face before putting out her hand to pull me up... This won't end well. Oh well. I'll take the risk...

Grabbing her hand I fully prepared myself to block any punches she might try to throw. Even if she probably isn't trained I'm sure her punches will still hurt. Getting up with her help I stood up and clearly saw the look that said, "I swear if you try anything your dead" and nodded showing I understood and went back to searching the boxes.

When I looked at the contents of the box there was a label in there written in the Vesperian alphabet. I did look at a picture that had the alphabet on it and studied it so I was able to read the label. It said "yet to be programmed blastia". I swear...

I took out the biggest blastia that was only about the size of my eleven year old fist and put it in my left hand. Okay so what did Rita do to open the screen thing? She moved her hand or something like that. I moved my hand across the blastia randomly. Unfortunately it didn't now what?

I started to just touch the blue-green blastia in random places and after touching a spot lighter than the others it somehow worked. I got this screen thing in front of my face but it didn't really look correct...

In the game I'm pretty sure the screens are red and have a bit of a circle shape. However this screen was the same color as the blastia. It wasn't a circle shape either. It was a rectangle and like a keyboard at the bottom part and... YES! IT'S WRITTEN IN THE ROMAN ALPHABET! And in English! :)

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I don't think that's supposed to look like that." I heard Gauche ask from behind me. When did I say that I knew what I was doing? I'm just touching it in random places and hoping it works.

"Nope! This is the first time I ever saw a blastia! Much less programmed one! And I don't think I'm doing it right but screw it!" I swear I can feel Gauche glaring daggers at me...

I heard a beeping noise from the blastia and I looked down to see a message that said, "Input your command". Uh... What do I put? Am I supposed to program it like a computer? I didn't take computer programming lessons though... Screw it. I'll just put in regular commands.

Um... I imputed _**"can you help destroy the monsters?"**_ A message popped up on the screen. **So you want a Hoplon Blastia? **What the... Is this blastia alive? Is is like TARDIS alive or Siri alive? I hope TARDIS alive or I'm going to have half my answers be, I can't answer that. That won't be fun...

So I don't want a Hoplon Blastia so... How do I word this? I input **_"No. I want something that connects to a noise amplifier and then it only makes noise to the things I want it to make noise to. Like putting on headphones, the person wearing is fine but the person next to them hears it only a little."_**Does the blastia know what headphones are...?

**Ah I get it. You want me to make it so you can play a loud noise and only the monsters will hear it. I can do that but the people around the monsters will hear it slightly. Can I ask why?**

_**The monsters are weak to loud noises. Noises as loud as an explosion. Yeah it makes no sense...**_

**I agree. It doesn't. For it to work is it okay if I take a blood sample from you so I can understand what's going on in your head so I know what to direct the noise to? **

I really don't know what's going on... I don't think blastia are supposed to act like this... How would it take a blood sample anyway?

"What are you doing? What do those words say?" I turned to see Droite staring at the blastia with a wtf face. Gauche was still staring at me with the "if you try anything your dead look". She's really scary...

"And is the blastia somehow replying to you?" Droite continued. Still staring at it with a wtf face.

"I'm trying to figure out how to program the blastia. These words are just me trying to program it, and yes, it is somehow replying to me." I answer her question and sat on the floor, trying to figure out what to say to the blastia next.

_**Are all blastia like you? I mean, do they have your intelligence?**_

**No. Programmed blastia don't have intelligence. They just do what they were programmed to do. Before you ask, if I have a blood sample from you I can tell want you want me to do because you can send me messages through your mind and then I, the blastia, will be bonded to you and cannot be used by anyone else.**

This... Can't be a regular blastia...Wait. How do I know the this blastia isn't like a that Dalek in the first season of the new Doctor Who and when I give it the blood sample it'll try to kill everyone... I'll just ask! Not that it really help.

_**How do I know when I give you a blood sample you won't be like that Dalek in the first season of the new Doctor Who and when I give you the blood sample you'll try to kill everyone!**_

**Good question. You'll just have to try. Also, what's Doctor Who?**

_**You know what headphones are but not Doctor Who?**_

**I don't know what either of them are.**

So should I really give this blastia a blood sample? I guess it will be easier if I do but... You know what? Don't look, just jump! But first... LET ME TAKE A SELFIE! I'm kidding.

I turned to look at Gauche and asked her, "How long has it been since I first tried to leave the room?" I don't want to have been here for half an hour unknowingly.

Gauche stared at me weirdly and replied saying, "About ten minutes I think." Okay good.

I went back to texting the blastia... That sounds weird... _MASS TEXT, MASS TEXT! _SHUT UP YOU STUPID ANNOYING VOICES!

_**... I'll let you take the blood sample but first, can you tell me how you're going to do that?**_

**Like this.**

I felt a prick in my hand and when I moved the blastia to my other hand I saw that the blastia had somehow pricked my hand and that there was now blood on it and the pain was staring to increase. and my left hand is my dominate hand... Well it's gone now really... The pain and the blood.

**And now I shall take over the world!**

I knew this would happen... "FICK!"

*Random 3rd person thing*

Yeager turned his head away from the monster after killing it and stared at the room that the three girls were in. Not that he knew they were there.

"What is it boss?" Yeager turned to face on the Red Eye that asked the question.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." He turned away from looking at the room and went back to fighting.

*Back to 1st person!*

"FICK!"

**Just kidding. When I got the blood sample I also got a bit of your personality, and if you didn't notice yet, I'm speaking in your head.**

_**Ja, I didn't notice at all! **_Nothing like being in the Manor of the Wicked to spark up your wanting to speak in German!

**Also about those annoying voices, I don't think they'll be talking much anymore.**

_**Did you take their place in my head...?**_

**Yep. Don't worry though. I won't be like them.**

_**Good. So should we go get rid of the monsters?**_

**Yep!**

I turned to face the two girls and said, "So let's go help the adults now okay?"

I walked to the door and heard Droite follow me but Gauche didn't follow before asking, "Can I ask what you're going to do?" Okay... How do I answer that...

_**Help please?**_

**Use one of your idiotic explanations or something!**

"Well you see I'm going to connect this thing to this thingy, to this thingy!" I replied in my I'm an idiot voice while getting my MP3 player out and somehow pulled out speakers from my bag and pointed to them.

"Then I'll connect those thingies to the blastia!" I continued, seeing the wtf face forming on Gauche's face. She then held up her hand in a "I get it please stop" motion and followed me too then.

I walked down the hall to where the stairs should be and stopped when I got there and stared at that picture... I don't think it was easy to get someone from the artist's guild here. I mean, this place is surrounded by a dark, eerie forest and I don't think that anyone would want to come here. So did Yeager have to go to the artist's guild's HQ and carry that painting here? I think the first one is more likely. It is a good picture of Yeager, though it could do with some color.

Turning away from looking at the picture I looked to the left and saw through the window the monsters Leviathan's Claw was fighting. They looked fine. Beat up monster, throw away monster, have someone else kill monster. Easy.

I was about to call this a useless trip until I saw one of the monsters that I thought was dead, a dragon like thing, change form into a tortoise and attack again. A regular Red Eye killed it again and the monster changed into a lion-like creature and attacked again. This time a Yellow Jacket killed it and it changed into a hybrid creature of all of them and attacked. This time Yeager killed it and the monster evaporated like they do in the game when you kill them.

Observing the battle I could tell there was a pattern. Regular Red Eyes kill the birds and some tortoises, Yellow Jackets kill some tortoises and the lions, and last but certainly not least, Yeager kills the hybrids.

Turning to look at the girls they were starting to figure it out as well. I poked the both of them and asked, "How do you open the window?"

Droite gave me a look that said, "you want to open the window and let all those monsters in". After seeing her look I shoved all the stuff from my plan in her face. She sighed and reluctantly opened the window for me.

I connected the USB port for the MP3 player to the speakers and then put it in the little hole in the side of the MP3 player. Now let's hope the aer doesn't posses my MP3 player and it plays THAT song.

_**I swear if it plays THAT song I'm going to defenestrate my MP3 player.**_

**Defenestrate?**

**_Means throw you out the window._**

**Ah.**

_**Shouldn't you know what it means if you're in my head?**_

**Why would I know something from your 4th grade math class?**

_**Cough cough.**_

**Hmm?**

_**You said 4th grade math class so if you know where it's from why do you not know what it means?**_

**Good point. I dunno.**

_**Okay so where can I connect the wire so you can do the headphone effect?**_

**Headphone effect?**

_**It's what I'm calling the plan.**_

**Ah. Just place other end of it on me.**

_**Okay... Uh...**_

**What?**

_**Do you have a name?**_

**No.**

_**Would you like one? **_

**Yes...**

**_Would Utilis be okay?_**

**Sure. It sounds like a type of flower.**

_**...**_

**What?**

_**Nothing...**_I put the wire from the speaker and placed it on Utilis. Yes I do notice the two sister staring at me weirdly. I can feel their stares eating my soul!

**_You ready _****Utilis?**

**Yes. Just choose want song you want and press play.**

**_Okay. Oh, and please don't make it so the Red Eyes, Yellow Jackets, or Yeager gets deafened by the noise or me and the girls behind me._**

**Aye Sir!**

Okay let's see. I looked through the song I had. There was Bad∞End∞Night, of course Children of Darkness, The Game of Life- Ah... That's unfair! I didn't even press the play button.

The MP3 player had started to play The Game of Life all on it own. Stupid aer possessing my MP3 player. Why does it like this song though? I don't have anything against the song, heck it one of my favorites, but why this one? Why not Children of Darkness? It fits too. Although I guess the aer had enough playing Children of Darkness one time.

_My first life was so boring just forget I mentioned, __And my second life seemed to let me do all of the things the first life didn't, __My third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone, __In my fourth life I played piano but didn't have the eyes to read the_ notes.

Okay... So it's playing the English version that Juby Phonic sang... Okay now everyone knows what the words mean... I'll just have to live with it if I'm asked questions. And... HOLY CRAP UTILIS! YOU HAVE BLUE SPORE THINGS COMING OUT OF YOU GOING ON THE MONSTERS!

_In the fifth life I supported girls - of course that wasn't all, __My sixth life was corrupted but I guess it was a little fun, __Seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn, __In my eighth life I was so rich I could have bought the world and everything._

This is where the real focus of the song starts. Right? I think so.

_In this life is a game played by a flaky god, __He gambles every life, __Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set._

_See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools, __Dancing strings around us making all these silly rules, __See how he looks down on us like_ we're_ acting out a show, __Throw the dice and let's see which head will_ _role..._

The monster that the spores attached to are now... What do you even call this? They're turning into harmless little mushroom monsters (You know the ones at the beginning of the game) and are... Spontaneously combusting ? Well I'm killing mushroom monsters which are close enough to mushrooms for me! I hate mushrooms so I'm actually starting to enjoy this. Sadistic much? Nope!

_By nine, I drew some manga but the deadlines left me dead_  
_My tenth life was a teacher, as a pedo***** I worked part-time_  
_Next life, what, eleven? Sorry I try to forget... Never could describe how awful - no I'm terrified to think of all _

_The things that such a die can do, kinda crazy. __Deciding everyday. __Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay. _

_See how the game of life is never won, you only play_  
_Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away_  
_Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way __Such a laugh HA! Life is just a game _

Well all the Leviathan's Claw members are looking at out direction except for Yeager. Well he's looking at the monsters but he's probably indirectly looking at us. Or... I swear there a bit of a faraway look in his eye. Wait. How the hell can I see his eyes? My eyesight is kinda crap... Ah hide! They're starting to look at me.

I ducked under the window frame so they hopefully don't see me. However the point of that was useless the second I did it because the two sister looked down at me weirdly and pointed at me weirdly as well. I really want to just grab Utilis and run away to that room right now. But when I last looked all the monsters weren't gone yet...

_Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune._  
_The chance is one out of six._  
_Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?_

_See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools,_  
_Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules._  
_See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show,_  
_Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll..._

_Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice,_  
_Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"_  
_People praying on their knees but no there to hear,_  
_Ah look down at all the puppets here _  
_Ah look up at all the puppeteers. _

Okay it's done. I looked up a little from the window frame to see all of the Red Eyes and Yellow Jackets were starting to move to the manor door. I guess all the monsters are gone. However one person wasn't going to the manor door. That person would be Yeager. AH! He saw me!

I stuffed my MP3 player and the speakers into my endless pit I call a bag, grabbed Utilis in my hand, closed the window somehow, and ran back to the room I woke up in. All the while hearing the lackeys/Red Eyes and Yellow Jackets starting to go into the manor and that Gauche and Droite were following me back to the room.

I ran into the room and almost slammed the door on the two girls' faces. I repeat, almost. I remembered thar humans can get hurt by having a door slammed in their face/I finally payed attention to the fact they were there. I really cut it close too... If they hadn't slowed down a little then they would have a broken nose right now or whatever other injuries you get from having a door slammed in your face.

I pretty much just jumped on the bed doing a belly flop and sat up to face them. They just stared at me with a "explain or die" look. Well really I think Droite's look was more like "explain or I'll tickle you to death" if that can even be a look.

"So umm... Want to... Play a game...?" I stuttered out hoping they would say yes.

They stared at each other and came to what looked like a silent agreement. They shrugged and at the same time said "Sure."

I randomly put my hand into my endless pit I guess I should start calling a bag, and pulled out what looked like Apples to Apples in the Vesperian, Terca Lumiran alphabet. I think I'll just call it Vesperian to avoid any headaches. Wait. This is Apples to Apples To Go. There's a chance I'll get the Fat Bastard card... I know it's a real card because I found it on the ground after the boys playing it put it there...

I set the box on the bed and gestured for the girls to sit on the bed and started to explain to them how to play. Perhaps I can make him think he really didn't see me and we just here playing games the whole time. I know I wanted to help but... I don't want to die from being asked too many questions about what I did...


End file.
